


Callum Enjoys the Snow and Being Home

by Kunfyouzed



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, Snowmen, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfyouzed/pseuds/Kunfyouzed
Summary: This is my Secret Santa preset for queenkeef13 of Tumblr! I tried to get as much as you wanted in it! Happy Holidays!





	Callum Enjoys the Snow and Being Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenkeef13](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=queenkeef13).



> This is my Secret Santa preset for queenkeef13 of Tumblr! I tried to get as much as you wanted in it! Happy Holidays!

Callum stood at the castle’s gate, looking at the grounds of the grand stone building and lands covered in snow. He thought he would never again see the sight of the lake in the forest frozen over to skate on, or the fluffy snowflakes floating down to tough Ezran’s head. Being how for the first time since the end of the war, and finally getting to enjoy the festivities with his family and new friends is something Callum could only dream of back in the beginning of his travels with Rayla.

The sound of someone falling into the snow startled Callum out of his reverie and he turned around to see Rayla on the ground, grumbling about the cold and Soren, who threw a snow ball at her. He chuckled to himself just to earn a glare from her.

“It’s not funny! In my land, we have never had this cursed season of cold, how am I supposed to walk if I can’t feel the ground!” Rayla complained loudly.

“You were fine through all the forests and mountains, but a little snow is enough to trip you up? See what I did there, since you tripped and fell? Man, I just crack myself up,” Soren teased.

“Be nice Soren! I want all my friends in one piece to build a snowman with Ezran later and I don’t want Rayla to kill you before then, he would be so _disappointed_ in you,” Callum warned Soren.

Soren just chuckled and went to help Rayla up, both waiting for Callum to get to them to meet Ezran and Claudia at the lake. Callum smiled happily to himself. He never imagined a day when he would be this content, to be able to have the chance to do something so mundane with no worry, for peace to finally be something for all the races.

Callum hurried over to them and they walked the short distance through the forest to the frozen pond. They found Claudia and Ezran, who must have gotten bored waiting for Callum to finish his duties as Regent, building a snowman. To the side, there were already two more snowmen, one which distinctly looking like a Moonshadow elf with the pointed ears made of leaves. Ezran looked flushed with happiness and a bit of the chill while Claudia seemed to try too hard to make them perfect. Both stopped and looked up when they heard the three approaching.

“Callum, you’re here!” Ezran shouted, jumping to run and hug Callum, knocking the air out of him with the fore. They both then were jumped by the others, who caused them all to fall into a pile in the snow. Rayla grumbled more and got up, moving to the lake. Soren helped his sister out of the snow as Callum and Ezran got up, Claudia using a spell to dry them all off.

They all moved to the frozen surface, Ezran laughing at Rayla trying to figure out how to use ice skates and causing Callum to smile to himself. Claudia went to help Rayla and Ezran put their skates on, while Soren hung back with Callum, both looking at the sight.

“Are you okay?” Soren asked. “I know today is your Dad’s birthday and the castle is celebrating but you know you don’t have to put on a brave face for the people if you don’t want to go to the festivities.”

“No, I’m fine. I think this is what Dad would have wanted. After finally getting the peace he really wanted between everyone, they deserve to celebrate and mingle with everyone, especially since we now have permanent Moonshadow elves here. I think he would be happy to see us all getting the chance to celebrate, as a family first, then as a country,” Callum said.

 He looked around at everything, then bent down to pick up snow and throw it at Soren.

“The last one to the lake has to do the paperwork for the rest of the week!” Callum shouted and took off running.

He heard Soren laugh quietly and then start running. He picked up the pace, enjoying the feeling of being with those he cared about most.

_Happy birthday Dad,_ Callum thought and was then pushed into the snow laughing.


End file.
